


Weirdo

by Monkeyslush



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Coma, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Gun Violence, Jokes, Kidnapping, No Smut, Relationship(s), Shooting, Swearing, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeyslush/pseuds/Monkeyslush
Summary: You're reading a story that I made at 2 am about y/n Luna Jinx and Spencer Reid. TW!! this story involves guns, murder, attempted murder, and kidnapping, if any of those things trigger you I would not recommend reading this story. Also, there will be some harry potter references. You are 24 years old and your birthday is October 31 (two days after spencers). In this story, Spencer and JJ never like each other. You and Spencer have known each other for about 1 year and your best friends. But will one kidnapping change everything...
Kudos: 1





	Weirdo

I looked at my stupid alarm “SHIT I’m gonna be late!” I grab a collared shirt, a black crewneck sweater, a black skirt, and small black heeled boots. I’m an FBI agent at the BAU in Quantico, I’m 24 years old and I’m the youngest because spencer’s 3 days older than me. Spencer is my best friend and co-worker, we met last year and even though I hardcore bully him I love him. “Okay I got it all on,” I said as I grabbed my car keys and started my car. 

At the BAU

“I’m so sorry I was late Hotch my alarm didn’t work this morning,” I said as I sat down at the table next to Morgan.

”Aye jinx, you got a new cut” Morgan says as he flips my curly brown hair into my face. 

“Yep okay let’s just continue,” I said as I tucked my short hair behind my ear.

“Okay so we have a serial killer in Cincinnati, Ohio, Our unsub has been shooting their victims in the hands, feet, and a final shot in the head and drawing a circle around the body making it seem like this was a satanist,” JJ says while presenting the murders.

“Actually I think our unsub is doing this because of past religious background like if they were raised by parents they have been abused by as a Christian they may have switched to get away from the past trauma or trying to make their parents mad,” Spencer says. 

“Oh, so they have daddy issues like you Spence,” I say while picking at my nails.

“Says you y/n,” Spencer says as he sits up. 

“Oh, really how could the girl who doesn’t have a dad have daddy issues,” I say as I smirk at spencer. 

“Actually-” Spencer says before he gets cut off by Morgan. 

“God just makeout already,” Morgan says knowing we’ll shut up. Me and spencer both look away as Emily starts going “ouuuuuuuuuuu” and nudging spencers arm.

“ANYWAYS IM GOING TO GARCIA NOW,” I say as I get up and run to Garcia’s office. 

“God y/n you’re helpless,” Penny says as we throw her squishy around.

“Yeah no shit, I just am so awkward and there’s no way he likes me back and he just- GOD,” I say as I fall back.

After I fall spencer walks in “hey dummy you alright,” he says as he helps me up. 

“Yeppers Mr. Reid sir,” I say as I touch my forehead and see a bit of blood on my finger. “Well, I can give you a bandaid if you want cissy” spencer teasingly says. 

“STOP CALLING ME NARCISSA NEVILLE,” I say while running at him.

“y/n, I would love to be Neville he’s like so cute and perfect” 

**A/N BI SPENCER RIGHTS**

“I KNOW RIGHT,” I say while I put a bandaid on the small cut on my forehead. 

“There ya go, darling” Spencer says while he sits at his desk.

“Call me darling again I dare you,” I say as I grab my letter opener. 

“Shit no you scare me,” He says as he hides behind his files. 

“Hey, lovebirds we’re leaving tomorrow get your stuff,” Hotch says as he goes down the stairs.

“Shithead” “Dickface” “Loser” “Moron” “weirdo” “HEY dingus and dingo stop and get down here,” Emily says as she pulls us down the stairs.


End file.
